Pain Comes from the heart
by King667
Summary: When Danny gets taken by the men in white for four years it's up to Jazz Sam and Tucker to save him. but when they have he became very rude selfish and completely insane. can they save Danny from his mental prison or is it too late?
1. Info

Pain comes from the heart

The scientist from the guys in white rushed around in panic. "Sir GHOST is losing heart beats!" One very frightened scientist reported to the Head of ghost studies. "Well give him the shock that works all the time" He ordered to the others. Electricity snaked through the water and the thing in the water sending it shaking. "Vitals have stabilized and his heart is beating normally." A female scientist told the others. "Good now GHOST don't scare me like that. You'll get out soon" He gently pet the glass as the ghost stirred in the strange liquid. "You will change the world when you are ready" he muttered and walked off.

"Anything Tucker?" Sam asked impatiently as she paced. After Danny was controlled by Control Freak he threw Sam back on the train and he fell into the icy water. He has been missing for two years. They have been searching for two long years and just finally got a good lead. "Sam here I got it!" Tucker shouted with happiness as Sam rushed over. "What is this?" She asked as she gently tilted her head. "It's a project called Project P.H.A.N.T.O.M. its ran by Vlad and control freak. Where Vlad is in charge there is Danny!" Tucker enlightened his friend in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok cool but where is this project P.H.A.N.T.O.M being held?" She gently nudged her friend. Her simile of a hug. "It looks like it's in Circ de night that's 2 hours away from Amity park!" Tucker jumped up with joy. "What did you find something?" Jazz asked as she entered. "Jazz get the car ready we have to go to Circ de night." Sam walked past Danny's older sister with a flick of her long jet black hair. "Of course" She managed a stutter and followed after the two. "So if I may ask why are we going to the circus capital of the world?" She asked as the car rushed down the dark road. "We belive we have just found Danny" Sam told her friend in a slightly shaky voice. "Really?" She asked in a surprised voice. "Yeah so all we need to do is break onto the guys in whites top lab" Tucker said as if it wasn't a big deal as the car stopped in front of the brightly lite lab, "Right as if its just that easy" Jazz muttered as she got out of the car ancious to she her lost brother.


	2. Awakening

Author note:

To my dear readers I have a few things to say first: I am coming out with two new Danny Phantom fanfic 1 Ticci Toby and a five nights at Freddy's soon and 1 Japanese story called The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles. I will be continuing this current fanfic but it might take some more time to update because of the newer ones coming out. 2nd in the first chapter I put two years since Danny had been missing but I meant to put Four and I accidently put Control Freak instead of Freakshow. Third if you notice through the fanfic I put the Men in White instead of the Guys in white it is because it is very big change in the stories world. This will be explained in future chapters if you are wondering. It is not a mistake it is suppose to be there. I am sorry this has so many errors this is my first fanfic so please don't judge so much ok? Plus one more thing. If you like MLP then keep reading this if note enjoy my new chapter. I am writing creepy pasta like story. I have the main charterer but I need a second main characters. Each pony will be put in this story so no one is left out. None of my friends want to be it so I would like one of my readers to be in it. If you respond first to this part you are in. I need a description, personality and back story. Thanks and I hope you like these new fanfics coming out soon 3-

Yours in eternity HappyGhost667

Pain comes from the heart chapter 2

"Ok here is the plan we go in and throw this sleeping gas in the air vents. Now you must wear this gas mask at all times while we are in there got it?" Tucker explained to the others as he passed out gas mask. "The plan is to get in see if Danny Is here then leave. We have to come back for him if he is here" he continued as the girls nodded their head. Sam felt a bit guilty that Danny had gone missing. If she had reacted soon she could have saved him from fall off the train. But that was not important at the moment she needed to focus and fast. "All right Tucker, are you ready to do this or was this trip all for not?" Jazz asked impatiently shifting her weight to her other foot. "Right sorry" He blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Fine let's just do this if Danny is with them I don't want him to be there any longer." Sam finally spoke up. They ran across the lawn to the opened gate that Tucker had unlocked earlier. The building was cool with slight promises of warmth. The White wall blended into the floor making it feel like an illusion. As they snuck they saw what was really happening when the men in white got a hold of ghost. Some were cut, in cages, even in dog crates being poked at with electric sticks. Jazz knew they were bad but that didn't mean they needed to be tortured. As they walked Tuckers PDA beeping as they got to the ventilation room. "Ok put on your mask I am putting in the gas" Tucker warned his friends. "Right" The said muffled by the mask. He put on his mask then threw the gas container. It spread through the build causing everyone to go into a deep sleep. "Alright this is our chance lets go" Sam motion for the others.

15 minutes before the gas.

"Master there's intruders in the building. We need to inject the serum now!" The head of the Ghost department Jacob told the man in a stern voice. "Fine we can test him out on them if they don't get here first." The man replied and walked off. "Thank you. Alright let's get P.H.A.N.T.O.M. the serum now!" Jacob barked as the he ran back into the lab. They gently reached in the glass and grabbed the boys arm. "Sir the serum is in" One of the scientist reported to Jacob who was standing behind the vent. Gas hissed as is crawled out of the vent "Sir…what..Now" the scientist slurred and they all fell asleep.

14 minutes after the gas entered the building

"Ok it looks like project P.H.A.N.T.O.M. is in this room" Tucker told them as he stopped in front of a giant black door. They opened the door carefully and looked in. "Danny?" Jazz ran up to her brother in the glass. "We have to get him out!" She shouted grabbing a metal pole. "Jazz wait we don't know if that's Danny!" Sam grabbed her friends shoulder. "No I know my brother when I see him. She hit the glass over and over. The glass broke and liquid spread across the metal. Danny flopped on the ground. He didn't move. "Danny hey Danny" Tucker gently shook his friend. When he looked at Danny he noticed that in four years his friend wasn't that child. He was a handsome as an 18 year old. "When you're rife with devastation There's a simple explanation you're a toy makers creation trapped inside a crystal ball and whichever way he tilts it know that we will stay resilient we won't let them break our sprits as we sing our silly song." Danny bolted up and sang Gypsy bard. "Danny are you ok?" Jazz asked. Danny looked at her with his red eyes. "No sorry I am not" He replied with a smirk and grabbed jazzes neck with his Red eyes glowing in the dark room.


	3. Sleep

Author Note: dear readers

I thank you for being so patient so here it is!

"Danny! Stop that's your sister Jazz!" Sam cried as she tried to pull Danny off Jazz. "Get off me!" He smacked Sam into the wall. He threw Jazz the same way as Sam. She landed with a thump on top of Sam. "Look Danny calm down this isn't you!" Tucker cried trying to calm down Danny. "How do you know what I am who I am?!" Tears welded up in Danny's toxic green eyes. He sank to the floor wrapping his arms around himself. He sobbed for a moment then the sobs turned in laughter. Wild laughter that echoed through the barley lit room. "Your funny tucker" He muttered as he stood up slowly with his head down. He lifted his head smiling a little tilted his red eyes glowed in the dark. He leaned close. "Hey Tucker we have been friends for a long time right? Yeah so I am going to tell you a secret" He leaned closer. Once he was next to Tucker's ear he whispered. "I am no longer human. It died a long time ago" then he pulled back slowly grinning. A blast of energy hit Danny hard in the side. Tucker looked to see the doctor Jacob standing there with a small pistol. "Master Vlad and Master Freakshow Phantom is loose I just stunned him get here as quickly as you can." He shouted in the radio next to him. "You will pay!" Danny shouted as stood up. Green Ectoplasma leaked from his side. "Phantom stand down!" a voice shouted in the dark with a strange red glow and humming. "N-no I won't! Get out of my head" Danny screamed as the humming got louder and louder. In desperation to get away he floated down through the floor. "Sir we need to.." Jacob stuttered as Vlad grabbed his arm. "You are no longer apart of this operation" He threw the man down and walked off. During this Sam and the other two ran after Danny. Danny ran through the halls trying to get away. His breathing got heavier and it got harder to move. His body was shutting down in order to heal itself. His eyes felt so heavy when he got outside. The full moon glowed and spun as he collapsed to the ground. The stars and deep night sky gave him some comfort as the pain ceased and sleep over took the ghost teen.


	4. captured

Pain comes from the heart

Two weeks later

Phantom happily walked down the street in his black hood nice jeans and converts. He had his ear buds in his ears (Of course stolen along with the iPod and music he got from the Fenton house). Dubstep blared through the speakers. The night air chilled him as he walked through the city. "Stop right there Phantom!" A solider shouted as he held a gun to Phantom's Head. "Ok calm down" He slowly turn to see 15 others behind the man. "Good sneak up but bad timing" Phantom smiled and lunged forward eager for blood. 10 minutes later. "Sir Phantom is getting stronger!" A soldier shouted into his mic in panic. "Hey look one survived cool more fun" Phantom smiled insanely walking over to the man. "Ah! Leave me alone!" He shouted as Phantom finished the job. "Well that was fun. Hope they enjoy this" He muttered and kept on walking away swinging the mic he got from the man.

Morning

"Breaking new: more murders have been erupting in Amity Park. Witnesses say they have seen a white haired teen walk away from the murder site. Authorities have to thought that Amity Park's 14 year old hero has come back from 4 years of being missing. Some think that he is back for revenge on people who fought him. Further news is to be determined." The News lady informed the mismatched family. Tucker's Father simply turned off the T.V. "Who wants to listen to that before we start the day?" He muttered got up and left. Sam Jazz and tucker went upstairs to consult what they were going to do. "So Danny is currently running rogue" Sam told everyone. "Yeah we know that Sam but what we need to know is how to capture him" Jazz barked walking back and forth. "If help the police they will lock him up in an asylum." Tucker remarked as wrote down ideas. "I got it we could use something to bait him. We have to steal his iPod the run to a trap." Tucker jumped up and told them. "We'll have to get a ghost cage but the only one we can get is in the Fenton house." He whispered remembering that Jazzes parents were killed there. "I'll get it" Sam offered and left.

1 hour later

She walked through the dark hallway. "H-h-ey D-d-Danny it's time for s-s-school…" The android stuttered as it walked by. She ran down the stairs and locked the door. "d-d-Anny this is not the way to treat your m-m-m-mother!" the androids rushed at the door. She ran down to the place where the cage was. It was a small cube that when you pressed a button it made a full cage. Rushing out of the door she crashed into the androids. They each looked exactly like Danny. She ran out of the house and slammed the door. "tucker I've got it!" she happily shouted into the phone running back to the place they decided to meet.

Phantom walked happily down the street. "Hey you! Over here!" A voice called. Curiosity filled him and he walked over to them. Just then someone snatched his ear buds and IPod. Tucker ran for his life after he snatched it. "Give that back!" he shouted and ran after him. "Over here!" Tucker dangled his IPod as he stood behind the cage. Phantom ran into the trap and the gate slammed down behind him. He didn't try to get out he just reached for the IPod. "Give it back please!" he cried as he kept trying to grab them. Interested to why he wanted them back he put an ear bud in his ear. "Danny hey Danny over here! Danny don't cry Danny your so silly! Your fine! Danny don't do that!" a voice repeated it was Jazzes voice that had been recorded. Tucker handed it to Jazz "Listen to it" He whispered as he watched his friend. "Give it back!" He yelled as he kneeled down. "Vlads mind torture is going to come back!" tears welled up in his eyes. Sam grabbed the IPod and headphones and kneeled down next to the cage. "Do you promise to be good?" she gave them back. "Ok" he muttered and took the ear buds.


	5. Learn

Pain comes from the heart

They sat there for awhile deciding what to do with him when the men in white surrounded them. "Good job kids though we have to take you in with him" they told the three as they picked up the cage. "Wait you can't do that!" Jazz protested as she watched them take the cage. "yeah we can" he grinned and snapped his figure. They fell to the ground as the men tripped them. "Tucker let him go we both know they'll experiment on him again" Jazz told tucker. He nodded and inched closer to the cage. Phantom ran up to the bars. "What are you doing?" he asked as tucker messed with the lock. "you need to get out" tucker told him when the lock clicked. Danny busted out of the door and stood on the cement sidewalk. "The Test subject got out!" one of them shouted running after him. "Run Danny!" Jazz screamed as they pushed harder.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He stood on the roff overlooking the area. Then pain filled his chest. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. "I found you ghost child after years I have found you!" a deep voice filled the air. "don't…do…this…!" Danny growled holding his chest. The pain stopped as Skulker grabbed his neck and held him to the ground. His breathing became slower and harder. Something clicked in his head and he grabbed Skulker by the shoulder. He cried out in pain as Danny dug his figures deeper into his neck. He stood up and threw Skulker at the Men in white. He disappeared and reappeared in front of them. His eyes glowed green as he walked past Jazz and the others and walked up to the three men. He got close to their faces and whispered "You should have left me dead"


	6. Kill

"You caught the infamous Danny Phantom for me?" the head scientist gasped happily. They dragged the mangled body in to the lab. "He's in your care now" Vlad told him. He spent hours caring for Danny and fixing him.

Warmth over took him body as he snapped a bone. Die

"Daddy can we play gypsy's bard please" Jessica asked her dad. " fine just sit and play ok?" he asked as he mixed to chemicals together. She didn't know what she was doing and played it inside the tank Danny was in. every Friday she played the song and talked to him.

Power over took him as a scream echoed through the air. Die die

" your almost ready not much longer then you can get out"

Die die die

"Jacob this was a waste of money!"

Die die die die

"You are the only one I like here"

Die die die die die

"Don't scare me like that ok?"

I just want to be free

Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die

free


End file.
